


Stargazers

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Echo tounges, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghost tounges, Kisses, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Swaptale - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, incest between Napstablook and Mettaton, uh just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a crush. Well. Maybe. You're not 100% sure. But who knew a party and a song would change all that? Um just think of this like a trip to the dentist. i.e. you'll have to get your teeth filled because its so sweet. Umm. The summary is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oops!...I did it again or Pop Drop Candy! Repeat they are not mine. Anyway, I think this is quite fluffy and cute so, enjoy!

This was inspired by the song Pop Drop Candy, if you haven’t heard it I’d thoroughly recommend it!

You couldn’t take it. 

You shouldn’t be feeling this way.

They were your friends. 

Your best friends. 

You shouldn’t be feeling like you had a massive crush on them! 

You didn’t know how to deal with this. As a demiromantic, you didn’t experience crushes. Needless to say, at the ripe age of 18 you were experiencing two! With a pair of skeletons! 

You groaned into your pillow, trying to block all thoughts of them. It didn’t work, they came into your mind instantly, big cheesy grin, and laid back attitude which you completely adored and loathed forming into a mental image of the two adorkable idiots within seconds. You needed help. Unfortunately you didn't have any, so Undyne would have to do.  
Unfortunately you didn’t really know what to do, so you grabbed your phone and began typing. You had a feeling you might regret this but you grit your teeth in determination.  
*______: Hey, Undyne? I need your help.  
*Undyne: ____? What’s up?  
*______: I may sort of, kind of, have a small crush. And by small I mean huge.

 

There was no response. Sighing you placed the phone on the bed next to you. Then it began buzzing. Picking it up, you saw you had an incoming call from Undyne. You slid your finger to answer the call. Bringing it to your ear you answered.

“Hello, this is the eternally doomed speaking.”

“D-don’t be silly ____! Crushes aren’t that bad!”

“Oh yes they are!! I can’t believe this!”

“I- t-thought you were demi?”

“Exactly! I’ve never had a crush before!”

“Never?! W-well who is it?" 

"Um...it might possibly be Sans and Papyrus?" 

There was silence at the other end and then a loud squeal as your words registered. 

"OW! Gosh darnit Undyne, a little warning next time you do that!" You winced, your ears still ringing. 

"S-sorry! It's just that's too cute! You guys are now my official OT3!" 

"Okay, that's great but it still doesn't help me!" You yelped, desperate to drag her attention back to the issue at hand. 

"Oh-W-well, that’s okay, what you need is something to take your mind off of it.”

“Um…like what?”

“Like the party we’re throwing this evening for Napstabot and Mettaton!”

“A party? I guess so… what time?”

“We’re thinking around 7:30.” You sighed. 

“Alright well, I suppose it will take my mind of things for a bit. What kind of clothes?”

“We’re just keeping it casual, so maybe nice jeans and a top?”

“Alright. See you.”

“B-bye!” with that she hung up and you sat up on the bed, checking the time displayed on your phone. 

It was quarter to five so you decided to cook yourself some food, to give you time to get ready. You made a quick meal of a curry out of the jar, something you would never have eaten a year ago. But since meeting the skeletons and others you had been their guinea pig and expanded your palate. Only a little, but hey! It was a start. They couldn’t get enough of human food, all the cuisines, although tacos would never be replaced in Sans’ heart. Finishing up and washing the stuff up you headed for the shower. You climbed into the warm water as it began to create steam in your bathroom. This was your favourite time of the day, allowing you to sing, one of your favourite hobbies, but one you were embarrassed about sharing so refused to sing in front of others. 

Finishing your song, you shut the shower off and grabbed the fluffy towel you had laid out to warm next to the radiator and wrapped yourself in it. You headed for your room, where dried yourself off and threw on a pair of jogging bottoms and old t-shirt. Opening your wardrobe you stared at the contents. Hmmmm….you knew Undyne had said casual but the monsters didn’t do casual. Well. Except Papyrus. You didn’t think you’d ever seen him in anything but the orange hoodie or black shorts. Ugh. Just thinking about them gave you that tingling sensation in your stomach.

You didn’t normally wear dresses but, you decided on a maroon dress you owned. It was a casual jumper dress style. It had three black buttons down the left side and a flared bottom. You paired it with some black tights and black converse. You then moved onto your hair. It was fairly short, you found a pixie easier to manage, so you just blow dried it and brushed it. Then you grabbed your makeup. You had been practicing lately, and used some light brown eyeshadow and winged eyeliner along with your regular foundation. You managed to do both eyes without messing up or taking your eye out, so you were proud. You opened your eyes and smiled. Your ____ eyes looked stunning! You congratulated yourself. You looked nice without looking too fancy. You slipped some black studs into your ears and grabbed your car keys.

You checked the time. It was 7 which gave you half an hour to get to Undyne and Alphys’ house. You decided to grab a bottle of wine to take with you. You had one in the fridge, which had been your first alcoholic purchase after your 18th birthday a week or two ago. You grabbed it and stuck it in a carrier bag. The bag clung to the sides of the cold bottle as the condensation stuck it to the surface. You then climbed into the car and managed to get there for 25 past.  
Knocking on the door, the red headed fish woman opened the door. 

“Undyne! Wow! You look adorable!” She turned bright red, her hair blending in with her face. She had her hair curled like from the 50’s pin ups, and a vintage style dress, red with black dots and a blue ribbon around her waist. She looked really cute.  


“DAMN RIGHT!” you heard from inside the house, presumably from Alphys.  
  
“T-thanks. Mettaton helped me because I finished his body last week. A-and you look really nice too!”  
  
“Thanks! Oh yeah!” You remembered her saying something about that. She’d been working on it for a while now, since they had come to the surface, well over a year ago now. “How is he finding it?”  
  
“C-come in, and see for yourself!” She smiled. You followed her into the flat and saw Alphys sitting in a red leather sofa with her axe next to the chair. Apparently Undyne had managed to convince her to change out of her armour as she was dressed in some ripped jeans and a grey tank top. You didn’t think you’d ever seen her out of her armour.  
“Looking good Alphys!” You grinned and she gave you a (slightly too) hard hug.  
  
“Good to see ya punk! You’re looking great!”

Next to Napstabot who was relaxed in an armchair was another robot, leaning against the arm of said chair. A robot with long pink boots, a pink jacket and black scarf, and dark black hair. You couldn’t see Papyrus or Sans anywhere. You breathed a sigh of relief but were also…kind of disappointed? At any rate you felt slightly more relaxed.

“Oh my stars! Mettaton? You look so cute!” The robot flushed pink.  
“Thank you! I’m so happy with this form!” He grinned. “Can I take the bag off you?” He seemed very comfortable in the new form, moving fluidly across the room to give you a quick hug. He was nowhere near as cold as you were expecting. Apparently Undyne had used some kind of living metal, which was warm and self-sustaining, so he wouldn’t need frequent repairs. Essentially it was like human cells made of metal. Napstabot gave you a thumbs up in the corner as a greeting and a 'thanks' for supporting Mettaton, then resumed typing on his phone, no doubt updating his fans on his actions of the night. The cousins had always been close and Napstabot had always been very protective of Mettaton. It was cute.

“Oh! Yeah, I brought some wine for the party!”  
“That’s so nice!” Undyne grinned and took the bottle, and handed you a drink in exchange. You peered at the red liquid. You swirled it around in the martini glass. Truth be told you weren’t the best at holding your alcohol, but you could take a couple of drinks, and you trusted the monsters to keep you safe.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a cosmopolitan. Blooky made it, turns out he’s quite good at mixing more than just music.” Mettaton informed you, beaming. He was the only person who called Napstabot ‘Blooky’. You were never sure why, you supposed it was a cute thing the couple liked to do. You gave him a thumbs up. "Well it's great Napstabot!" The robot flushed at your compliment but looked pleased enough, and Mettaton walked back over to him placing a peck on his cheek and then flushing pink. Aww. They really were the cutest. Nabstabot put his phone down and wrapped his arms around the smaller bot. You guessed that he had missed having contact with Mettaton. Undyne noticed you looking because she giggled and pointing at the two said "If you think that's bad you should have seen them the first day Mettaton became corporeal. Napbstabot didn't put him down for about 5 hours!" "S-shut up Undyne." Blooky grumbled, burying his head in Mettaton's side. Mettaton was blushing but smiling so he must have been happy.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few drinks later a machine was wheeled out. A machine you recognised quite well. A karaoke machine. Alphys turned with a grin. “SO! Who wants to go first!? How about you ____?”  
You flushed red. “Uh…no?” but Alphys was determined, and those drinks must have been stronger than you anticipated because she managed to convince you to sing. You cursed Undyne mentally for not warning you that there would be a karaoke machine, but you weren’t altogether surprised. After all both the robots loved music. Alphys grabbed hold of your arm. “Come on ____!” she pulled you out of the chair and pushed the cool microphone into your hand. 

The alcohol you had previously consumed had relaxed you so you figured you would allow yourself a song or two. Scrolling through the songs you found one you liked. You decided it was cliché but a good starter, and you knew all the words so you couldn’t mess it up too badly.  
You tapped your foot to the beat of Britney Spear’s Oops….I did it again. The anticipation in the air was heavy, and you heard a strange noise. It was familiar but you couldn't place it.  
“I think I did it again  
I made you believe we’re more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn’t mean that I’m serious  
‘Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby.”

You felt the music flow through you and embraced it. You closed your eyes. They weren’t going to let you stop singing now. 

“Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!....you think that I’m sent from above  
I’m not that innocent.”  
You finished the song and spun round to face the others. You were tempted to do a mic drop. You opened your eyes.

And were immediately faced with two skeletons. Um?! How long had they been here?! The small one was looking at you with eyes shining like stars and a light blue blush tainting his cheeks. The taller one looking more relaxed but still smiling at you, a small orange dusting his bones giving away his cool together complex.  
“A-ah! When did you guys get here?” You were startled and immediately turned beet red. They must have heard you singing. THEY MUST HAVE HEARD YOU SINGING! Oh no- They had definitely heard you singing.

Your thoughts were cut off by the smaller skeleton barrelling into you, both of you landing in a heap on the floor. “Erg!”  
“___! You never told us you could sing like that!” the skeleton exclaimed in delight.  
“Ah- well- I” you were cut off by Papyrus who lifted his brother off you and offered you a hand. You accepted and he gently but firmly pulled you to your feet. He then used his free arm and pulled you and Sans into a hug.

“Nice job kid.” You blushed even harder if that was possible. The fluttering sensation in your stomach was back. You’d be lying if you said it was an unpleasant sensation, but you were still embarrassed at them hearing you sing, even though the rest of your friends were grinning and giving you thumbs up. Had Undyne told them? Papyrus placed you back on the floor gently. The hug had been out of character for the tall skeleton, whilst Sans released you and turned back to face you immediately, bouncing on his heels. Geez, he had too much energy!  
“U-um thank you guys.”  
“We got here a few moments ago! When we walked in-you were already singing- and we didn’t like to interrupt you- so! But then you were amazing!!” Sans ranted, looking thrilled that they had heard you and a little embarrassed about being scooped into a hug, despite his love of them, as he did not like to be babied, and this included being carried or lifted.

“Thank you Sans.” You hugged the skeleton gently and he lifted you up into a strong hug. He may have been shorter than his brother but he was still almost 6ft tall, which made your 5’6 seem quite short. Your heart fluttered and you leant into him a little, before pulling away.  
Apparently Papyrus decided to move the attention away from you as he cleared his throat, but his cheeks were still orange.  
“Hm. Anyway, it’s someone else’s turn to sing now right?”

“Yes.” Mettaton spoke up. He was sat on Napstabot’s lap now, the latter apparently managing to tear his attention from his phone for once. Once again you were struck by how much they complimented each other. Apparently the brothers had already seen the new robot body as they didn’t seem fazed. No one seemed quite willing to follow your act, and the atmosphere grew tense. Until-

“OOOH! OHH! Me!” Sans yelped in delight, breaking the awkward silence, and relieving the tension in the room.  
“Well- if no one else wants to…” Undyne began. Papyrus cut her off.  
“I’ll sing with him. We can do a duet, since we nearly interrupted ____.” Really? That didn’t seem like him. You raised an eyebrow critically at him and he just winked back. Good God he was a flirt.  
“YESS!” Sans exclaimed hugging Papyrus round the waist. You supposed it wasn’t too out of character for him to try and keep his brother happy. What was unusual was his willingness to put in the effort to sing.  
The two brothers headed for the machine and you saw Sans point excitedly at one song, which Papyrus smiled at and nodded. Whilst Sans selected the song- with some difficulty as the touch screen refused to co-operate with his gloves, Papyrus grabbed the second mic and plugged it into the machine. The skelebro’s grinned at each other and the music started. It was not a song you recognised. They seemed really relaxed.  
Then Sans raised the mic to his mouth.  
“Umbrella at your side it’s raining but you close it tight”  
““And how are you?” purred a cat just passing through” Pap sang, almost purring himself. Holy butts. They were good. They were REALLY good. No wonder they were so chill about it.

“Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?  
Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last  
Come on let’s try, dye it blue and change it up from the past  
Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash  
Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?”  
Sans sang and looked at you smiling his adorable little head off. His voice was smooth and deeper than Papyrus’ and his little gloved fingers playing with the wire of the microphone made him look almost nervous. Never in your life had you seen him look nervous. You smiled encouragingly at him and took a sip of your drink.  
“But look around”  
“– Dance up and down” Pap was looking at you too. You knew your cheeks were scarlet.  
The world is now – Still going ‘round  
Just feel it pound – We’re skyward bound  
Move at the top – speed – of – sound  
“Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more  
You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine  
As we keep trying, we’ll find – we’re always singing the same tune” 

Both of them were looking at you at this point and all three of you were blushing. Pap to a lesser degree than you and Sans but there was definitely a peachy colour to his cheeks. Sans was singing with stars in his eyes, no doubt enjoying the attention his verse had brought. Undyne and Alphys cast you a knowing look and you blushed deeper. Then Papyrus got his verse. His lighter voice and laid back tone penetrated your skull and you shivered. They turned their attention back to the screen where the lyrics had just appeared. You weren’t sure if they needed them, or if it was just an excuse to look away from you for a moment. Either way you used the opportunity to calm your boiling cheeks and flustered heart.  
“Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light” Her? He was looking at you again…there was no way he could like you was there? No. Neither of them would ever like you.  
“Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back” Sans cut into your thoughts, his voice rolling over you.  
“Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight” That was certainly true for Sans, the little sweetheart could never stay still. Pap was so laid back, he was the opposite to his brother in every way. The thought made you giggle internally. How could you have crushes on two people so different?  
“Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved  
Or if we’re blind and the truth is just a painting in grey  
Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain  
But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes  
I’ll paint it blue”  
“ – I’ll play a tune”  
“I’m wishing too – For something new  
It will come true – With me and you  
And then we’ll finally break through  
Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap  
As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me  
Every day, every day is okay  
Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead  
Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more  
You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine  
As we keep trying, we’ll find – you’re always gonna be there too”  
“We’re always singing the same tune  
Every day from now on”  
The two finished together. Both of them looked incredibly proud of themselves. You applauded them with the others, your face red for no reason. This was just a cute song and confirmed your unbearable crushes on the both. You decided to get some fresh air and headed up to the roof. Undyne saw you go and you told her you were just going to clear your head.

Sitting on the edge, legs hanging over the roof, you gazed out at the dark blue sky, speckled with stars shining silver, but edged with other colours. Swirling vortexes of purple, green and red. It was beautiful here. Inhaling the cool air you began to hum, which quickly evolved into a small lullaby your mother had used to sing. It made you feel warm and relaxed.

You heard a match light behind you, and turned to see Papyrus standing with a cigarette handing from his teeth. You often wondered if it was bad for his health and one day you had asked him. He had merely laughed and said they didn’t affect skeletons in the same way. He took a breath of the cigarette and blew it out, tinted with orange curling upwards into the sky. It contrasted with the navy of the sky. He’d once told you that it was his magic that turned it that colour. Apparently it also took away the smell, because the smoke never smelt bad to you, and always made you want to inhale it even though you knew passive smoking was dangerous. He must have known this because he always exhaled away from you. 

Luckily the wind was blowing the opposite way from you tonight, and the breeze carried the smoke upwards, like a newly hatched phoenix rising from the ashes.  
“Undyne told me you were up here. Mind if I join you? Don’t want you to be bonely.” he asked. You shook your head, no you didn’t mind. He plopped down next to you. You knew Sans wasn’t with him or you knew he’d be getting an earful about smoking, even though it didn’t harm him, Sans hated the habit, so Papyrus swapped them for lollipops whenever he was around. The lengths he went to for his brother warmed your heart.

“Remember the first time we saw these with you?” He asked. You nodded. It had been an adorable night. They’d seen the stars before obviously, but you’d taken them to your favourite place to view them. It must have been clearer than where they’d first seen them as you’d never seen Papyrus look so surprised. He looked like a child at Christmas, a reaction you hadn’t been expecting. You’d stayed over their house for the first time that night. You’d shown them how to make hot chocolate, a drink which appeased even Sans who declared the marshmallows the second best things after tacos. You didn’t know but they still made it every night, becoming a kind of tradition in their house.  
“Oh right, I brought you a drink.” He broke into your thoughts. He held out a fizzing golden liquid tinted blue by the sky. You sipped a bit. It was sweet and honey like. You figured it would be one of Sans’ favourites, although Pap tended to keep him away from alcohol since he really couldn’t handle it. 

“It’s made from the golden flowers in the underground. I know you don’t like alcohol very much, and it’s pretty tame, but nice enough. Even Sans will drink it.”  
Speaking of Sans, the small skeleton stuck his head out of the door. “Oh! There you are!” he came and sat the other side of you. Papyrus hurriedly extinguished his cigarette. His femur brushed yours and you flinched a little. “What are you guys doing?” Sans asked.  
“Looking at the stars.” You provided.

“And ___ was singing.” Papyrus added. You flushed red. He’d heard that. Oh no.  
“Really?” He looked delighted. “I love your singing!” He loved everything you did. You taught him so much that he’d never imagined, like showing him the way squirted cream could be put onto hot chocolate, and how to make pancakes, another frequent meal in their household now, besides tacos, of course.  
“Oo-oh thank you. You guys were great too! I had no idea you could sing like that!!” You claimed, truthfully, their singing had taken you truly by surprise.  
“Ditto kid.” Papyrus smirked at you, triumphant that they’d heard you at last.  
“Y-yea, I don’t exactly sing much…I’m not the best.” You mumbled looking into your lap.  
“Of course you are!!” Sans grabbed your shoulders and hugged you fiercely. You smiled into his embrace and hugged him back. He was always very protective and would always inform you of your greatness, especially when you taught him something new.  
Sans looked at his brother in glee, as you didn’t hug a lot of the time, it just wasn’t your thing. But you were so overcome by his compliment you couldn’t help yourself. Papyrus looked slightly envious. You turned around and saw before he could drop the expression. You were concerned. Papyrus was never hurt, so why had he looked so upset?  
You didn’t know what to do. So you did the only thing you could think to do. You started to sing again. 

I’m afraid that I’m not good enough for you  
And how on earth could you like me too?  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
I want this to last forever  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
You heard Pap catch his breath. He knew how much singing meant to you and how you hated singing for anyone so it meant a lot that you were singing for them. You looked up at Sans. His eyes were huge and he was star struck. He was engaged in your voice and watched you fascinated. You paid attention to your voice and not the words.

I love your laid back attitude and you energetic smile  
I've found a way to make you smile  
I've never had feelings like this before  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
You froze. This was the lullaby from earlier. 

“O- I’m so-“They looked at each other.  
“_____ … we decided we were going to confess to you today. We both really like you. We agreed we’d see who you liked, if you liked either of us, we decided it was better to live a life where one person was happy than one where both of us weren’t. But we knew you were demiromantic, so we figured maybe we’d both end up disappointed.” 

You were taken aback. The-they BOTH liked you? You’d thought one was too good to be true. But both? At the other side of you Sans was still hugging you, and you felt safe, despite the butterflies revolting in your stomach.

You looked down. “I’d never had a crush before. On anyone. I didn’t realise what one felt like. So to realise I had two was….” You blushed. “It was incredible. It was strange and I didn’t know what I was going to do. I mean how could the two of you like me? I’m just so ordinary.”

Sans wrapped his arms around you tighter. You started to sob. Pap reached over and pulled Sans and you into his lap. Sans made a small sound of protest at being lifted but didn’t complain. They were warm and soft and you felt safe. They had a protective feel and smelt reassuringly like themselves. Sans smelt of something sweet, with a hint of cinnamon, whilst Papyrus smelt slightly wood-y. 

“We like you because you’re cute. You encourage us in everything. You teach us things, like how to make hot chocolate and pancakes” Papyrus began to stroke your hair as you leaned into Sans’ shoulder and began to wipe your eyes, sniffing a little, and a small shiver as the cold bit at your face and arms.

“Yeah! My tacos are much better now! All because you helped me by tasting them over and over.” Sans grinned reaffirming his brothers words, and unwinding his beloved scarf. Then he placed it around you. It was warm somehow, maybe magic? It stopped you shivering anyway.  
“You listen to us moan about dumb things like Sans’ puzzles.” Papyrus quipped.  
“You listen to Papyrus’ insufferable puns and-hey! My puzzles aren’t dumb! ____ helps me make them better and solve them!” Sans protested, eyes huge and watery.  
“Kid, we’d like you even if you fell 7 more times.”  
“Yeah! We’d be there 7, 8, 9! So lean on us, and know we care!” It took you a moment but you realised he was quoting the song they’d sung earlier. 

He was so cute you couldn’t help it, you reached up and kissed him on the cheek to reassure and comfort him. And because you really wanted to. He instantly flushed deep blue. You were also tinged with pink.  
“U-uh… human! I mean…____” Pap just smiled as his brother stuttered, but inside he was envious, possibly feeling a little forgotten. You leant up and pecked Papyrus on the nose. The cool guy act was gone and he was bright orange.

Suddenly, he placed his teeth on your lips. He was kissing you. Papyrus was kissing YOU. Oh my god. It was an odd sensation as he pressed his teeth against your lips and a spark of magic played across your lips.

You broke the kiss when you felt Sans tugging at your hand. You felt bad, like he’d been forgotten. You sat back down and placed your lips on his teeth. He blushed and kissed you back. There was the same flicker of magic. Then you felt something smooth and wet press against your lips. You pulled back, and saw Sans with his eyes closed and something glowing blue poking out from between his teeth.He sensed your loss immediately and opened his eyes in concern, the blue thing disappearing. 

“Wh-?” You asked, looking confused, which the two misinterpreted.  
“Oh! I’m sorry- was that too soon?” He looked up at Papyrus who was looking just as concerned as Sans.  
“No-n I just wasn’t expecting it was all. You- have a tongue?”  
“We both do kid. They’re made by our magic and we can summon and dissipate them at will.” And with that they simultaneously open their mouths and poke out their tongues. Papyrus’ was glowing orange and Sans’ bright blue. 

“Oh…That’s so cool!” they looked surprised. Then happy.  
“Yeah!! We are pretty cool! But- humans are pretty cool too! I never thought a kiss would feel like that! I guess it’d be different with a skeleton though!” Sans exclaimed.  
“I didn’t know what one’d be like either.” You were red with embarrassment at your own naivety. 

“Huh. Guess this is a learning experience for us all then.” Pap smiled.  
What did that mean? Was this his first kiss too? No he seemed too experienced for that. But it was possible it was his first kiss with a human. It was clear that it was Sans’ as he was a little awkward and embarrassed but he was a fast learner and you knew he’d pick it up quickly.  
Pap leant forward and kissed you, with a surprising urgency, tongue pressing at your lips, demanding entrance which you gladly gave. You never imagined that kissing would be so pleasant. You fought for dominance only briefly, he won quickly and was rewarded with a moan from you. Apparently this was what he wanted to achieve as he began to kiss harder.

Both of you had once again forgotten Sans as he poked the two of you.  
“Heeeeeey! Don’t forget me!” He complained. You broke the kiss and pressed one to the top of Sans’ skull.  
“Sorry sweetie.” Sans smiled and pulled you down to kiss him again. It was short and sweet and as you broke it you murmured “I never thought it would feel like this. Thank you.”  
Pap laid down and pulled Sans down with him, with you lying in his lap.  
And the three of you stayed like that, gazing at the stars until Undyne came up to see where you’d all gone. It was pretty much the most perfect feeling ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I'm not intending to write more chapters but if you want more let me know. Update: I'm thinking about writing a little additional chapter where you go back to their house and make some hot chocolate...can you comment to let me know if you'd be interested in seeing that? If you want me to write a request for you let me know on tumblr @alex-thinks-about-life! Or feel free to pop up, I'd love to chat!


End file.
